


【宇植】共犯

by nisses



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 双黑设定痴汉徐仁宇x黑化鹿ooc算我的
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Kudos: 15





	【宇植】共犯

——————————————————————

01.  
清晨的公车站台，挤满了为生活奔波的上班族。  
陆东植嘴上叼着一根吸管，手里拿着一罐香蕉牛奶，站在队伍最后的位置上等车，不紧不慢地刷着手机。  
他看起来一点也不担心迟到的问题，饶有兴致地看着人们互相推挤着上车。  
一个年轻男人小跑着排到了队尾，气喘吁吁地扯着领子喘气，陆东植笑着后退让了一下，让他排到自己前面去。  
一个满脸横肉的中年男人正巧从他后面走过，他的车停在马路对面，此时正打算穿过公交站台旁的斑马线去取车。  
陆东植猝不及防地撞上了他，手中的香蕉牛奶没拿稳，一个不小心洒了一地——往后仰的弧度正巧让液体洒到了中年男人擦得光亮体面的皮鞋。

男人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“啊西！真倒霉！”说罢又抡起皮包作出一个恐吓的动作：“你小子给我等着！”

“啊，对不起啊大叔，我也不是故意的。”陆东植天生长着一副好欺负的面孔，说出来的话也温温吞吞的，低着头跟男人道歉。  
中年抬起手腕看了一眼时间，往陆东植嗤了一口气，朝着地上啐了一口，留下一句：“算你小子走运！”便急急忙忙地往马路对面走去，上了他停在那里的车，很快离开了。

公车已经开走了，排在陆东植前面的人都已经上了车，只留他一个人在原地。他盯着地上被打翻的塑料罐子，皱了皱眉头。  
良久，他像什么都没发生过一样，将那个罐子捡起来，扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里。

02.

天色渐渐变得昏暗起来，正值下班高峰期，许多上班族从高层写字楼鱼贯而出，踩着一天的疲惫踏上了回家的路。  
男人夹着公文包从建筑公司大厦出来，天气很热，他用手中的文件夹扇着风，豆大的汗水从他油腻的鬓角滚落下来，消失在他裹得紧实的西装面料里。

他转身从另一个电梯进了地下车库，打开车门上了车，顺手按开了冷气，谨慎地瞧了瞧后视镜。  
自从那天早上之后，不知道是心理作用还是怎么回事，他总觉得有人在监视着他，无论是上班路上还是下班路上，甚至有时候回了家，还总觉得暗处有一双眼睛盯着自己。  
总不可能是家里被人装了监控吧？  
中年男人这么想着，脑袋却越来越沉，眼前像蒙了一大团迷雾，意识模糊起来。

终于，越发沉重的头往后仰倒，男人晕倒在了驾驶位上。  
戴着黑色手套的男人不紧不慢地从另一辆车后走出来，将男人转移到另一辆车，并细心地替他合上了车门。  
临走前，他饶有兴致地看了一眼被他剪坏的监视器，笑着上了车。

03.

徐仁宇把车子开到了一个郊野的废旧工厂。这个地方已经被废弃了二十年了，厂房前长满了杂草，郊野的鸟凄厉地叫着，天色完全黑下来。  
他把人拖到了废弃的车间里，用准备好的绳子将人捆紧，像看猪猡一样嫌弃地皱着眉头看着地上的男人，轻轻拍拍戴着手套的双手，站了起来。

徐仁宇把玩着手上的小刀，无聊地透过打开的窗缝看着外面的杂草。月亮渐渐升起来了，郊野的静谧让人感到平静。  
当然了，被捆起来的人除外。

药效逐渐过去，那男人在地上扭动了几下，难以置信地睁开了眼睛。  
徐仁宇回过头，月光正好打在他手上的尖刀上，反射出一层银色的光，徐仁宇抬了抬眉，笑着说道：“你终于醒了啊。”

男人的嘴巴被他用布团堵住了，说不出完整的句子，只得用眼神表达他的控诉与不满。  
但是很快，他就连用眼神质问都没有办法了。

徐仁宇慢悠悠地往他的方向走去，他穿着一身黑，黑色的帽衫罩住了他一半的脸，使人看不清楚他的五官。修长的腿仿佛踩着节奏踏在那人身上，他好似从地狱里走出的修罗，碾碎着他，使人感到脊背发凉的恐惧感。  
男人挣扎着坐起了身，惊恐地瞪着眼前的人。

徐仁宇随手从杂乱的地面捡起一块砖头，在他面前蹲下来打量着，而后迅猛地狠砸在他头上。  
鲜血立刻从那人的额头上淌了下来，男人痛哼了一声，无助地摇着头求饶。

寂静的厂房内突然出现了另外的脚步声。

徐仁宇和被捆住的人都愣住了，两秒之后，那男人反应过来，像是抓住了最后的救命稻草一般努力地发出“唔唔”的求救声。  
一个毛绒绒的脑袋从老旧的机器后探出头来，发着抖一般看着他们。  
徐仁宇对着地上的人用手指做了一个“嘘——”的手势，示意他安静一点。

陆东植走近了他们，那男人像看到希望降临一般，拼了命地挣扎，尽管嘴巴里被塞了布团，还是隐约能听得出来，他发出的声音是：“救救我！救救我！！”

陆东植还是打着颤，看起来很害怕的样子，但是下一秒，就像绷不住一样地笑出了声：“大叔，你该不会以为我是来救你的吧。”

卷发男人从背后抱住了徐仁宇，用他那头毛绒绒的头发蹭了蹭男人的后背，像是在跟他撒娇一般，而后看着中年男人道：“我可是跟他一伙的。”

徐仁宇十分受用地眯了眯眼睛，打开了他随身的工具箱，细细地挑选起工具来。  
“用这个。”陆东植趴在他背上，建议了一句。  
徐仁宇拿起了陆东植指定的钝器，端详了一下，笑着站了起来。

陆东植走开了。  
他站在门口赏月，郊野的月光洒在他的脸上，显得单纯又圣洁。

而屋内景色就要肮脏许多了。  
尽管徐仁宇经验丰富，还是免不得被鲜血溅到了几滴在脸上，他将那人拖到墙角，暂时安放起来后走到门口去找他。  
陆东植掏出口袋里的纸巾，借着月光帮他将脸上的血污擦拭干净，而后给了他一个缠绵的吻。

只是一个吻，徐仁宇已经硬得发疼，他用力地将眼前的人按进自己怀里，不安分地用身下那物顶着他。

陆东植推开他，脸上还带着笑意，两人的唇边牵起了暧昧的银丝，徐仁宇微微喘息着，他已经等不及了。  
陆东植伸手探向他那里，故意揉搓着，使他硬到有几分胀痛起来，然后拉开他的拉链，将那东西掏出来握在手里，感受着它滚烫的温度。  
那硕大的性器在陆东植手心里跳动了一下，徐仁宇发出一声享受的轻哼，由着他握着自己那里牵着自己往里走。

两人停在厂房内一张破旧的沙发前，徐仁宇早已细心地提前在旧沙发上盖上一层干净的薄毯，陆东植满意地拉着他一同倒下来。  
湿热的吻让空气变得灼热，陆东植在他身下被撩拨着，发出了美妙的呻吟，徐仁宇很快便把他扒得剩下一件白衬衫，堪堪地挂在肩膀上。  
陆东植的皮肤很白，细腻得看不见毛孔，徐仁宇陶醉地趴在他胸口，吮吻着他胸前的红点，一边用手探向他身下，套弄着他翘得正精神的东西。  
陆东植被他伺候得很舒服，转头却看见了角落里的尸体，他嫌恶地在他身下扭了扭，道：“你不怕耽误时间处理吗？”  
徐仁宇不以为意地打开了他的双腿，一手握着他小腿，俯下身虔诚地亲了一口他细嫩的脚背，嘴上却道：“不着急，够时间干你了。”

被徐仁宇含住那里的时候，陆东植像一尾失水的鱼一样弹了一下，被徐仁宇按住了，仔仔细细地纳入口腔吞吐起来。过度的刺激让他很快就交待在徐仁宇口中，胸口剧烈起伏着喘息。  
徐仁宇将口中的东西吐在掌心，抹在他身下的密口，打着圈揉弄着，用那他自己的东西帮助自己打开他的身体。惯于欢愉的身体很快就容纳了三根手指，徐仁宇不紧不慢地模仿性交的动作，用手指抽插着他的穴口，时不时曲起手指，用指腹按揉着他熟悉的那一点。陆东植很快便被他玩得又有了感觉，穴口一缩一缩地吸着他，仿佛在期待更大的物事的侵犯和占有。  
“徐仁宇。”陆东植不满地踢蹬着双腿，用眼神控诉着他的不满和空虚。  
被那已经硬得跟烧红的铁一样的性器进入的时候，陆东植满足得长长地呻吟了一声，接着就被抓着腰狠操起来。  
徐仁宇的忍耐力已经到了极限，温暖的肠壁像一张淫荡的小嘴一样吸裹着他，给他带来极度的享受，他卖力在身下人身上进出着，眼眶带上了吓人的血丝。  
偏偏陆东植还嫌不够似的，主动用双腿环住他劲瘦的腰，抬高了胯部凑上来，似乎是在邀请他操得更狠。徐仁宇喘息着，扣住那不安分的人的后脑，凶狠地吻上来，扫刮过他嘴里的每一个地方，不能自控地缠吮住他的舌，与他一同沦陷在欲望的深渊里。  
陆东植被这一轮猛顶直接操射出来，高潮的穴口绞缠着，让徐仁宇忍不住也与他一起达到了极乐，他有意挤进那人甬道深处，边射边退，故意让陆东植的穴口沾满了那种情色的白色浊物，欣赏般地瞧着那处。

“喂。”陆东植被他那种视奸一样的眼神盯得不适地夹了夹腿，感受着股间那种诡异的湿凉感：“想好怎么处理了吗？”

徐仁宇不紧不慢地翻找出纸巾替他清理着那处，认真得好像眼下的事才是最重要的。  
收拾好陆东植，帮他穿好衣物之后，才漫不经心地回答道：“不用你操心。”

04.

一周后。  
陆东植蜷缩在柔软的沙发上看着电视上的新闻，手上拿着橘子味的棒冰咬着，徐仁宇从后面抱着他，把玩着他柔软的卷发。

“xx建筑集团为牟取暴利，涉嫌非法削减工料，造成工程事故，目前本案件正进一步调查当中，主要涉案嫌疑人已逃往国外……”

“哦，又用这一招，什么时候想点新的？”陆东植咬了一口棒冰，换了个台。  
“比起这个，你男人比较关心你什么时候才愿意搭我的车上班，不要再去挤那破公交了。”

——————————end——————————


End file.
